


Monster

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, F/F, Like everyone dies, One-Sided Attraction, but no one likes him, except Uriah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters don't have feelings. Therefore, Lynn feels no hurt, no remorse, no pain, and no love. No anger. No cold breath on her ear, telling her Death is near. No Marlene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more MarlenexLynn fics. Seriously. It's a crime. Like, someone should write a really good, multi-chaptered story about their history … 
> 
>  
> 
> SOON

" _Marlene's dead"_

Dead.

As in not coming back.

As in Lynn will never see Marlene's dark curls again, get to hug her best friend, her love, her light, her life.

All gone. Never to be seen again. Vanished like smoke from a fire.

Does it hurt to die?

Because right now Lynn thinks it would be better to be dead than alive.

* * *

" _I'm a monster"_

"Uriah, I hate you." your voice has no emotion, because you can't dredge it out of your cold soul.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Lynn-"

"I think I know what I feel." you snap, still devoid of feeling, because all you could feel, all the pain, was lost when Marlene died.

"Lynn, please, talk to me."

"Fuck off, Uriah!" you yell, your voice shaking of its own accord. You swear silently again. That's the first thing you've felt since her, and it's for Uriah!?

Monsters don't have feelings.

Therefore, Lynn feels no hurt, no remorse, no pain, and no love.

No anger.

No cold breath on her ear, telling her Death is near.

No Marlene.

* * *

" _Yeah, we all loved Marlene"_

It does hurt to die- though Lynn still feels nothing- but maybe that's because she's injured? But she feels no pain, no hurt.

She's a monster, remember?

She thinks she sees an outline, maybe Death, its flickering figure coming towards her, but as soon as it reaches touching distance Lynn can just about recognise bouncing black curls, and eyes were there used to be a happy light.

Marlene.

Come to fetch the monster.

Lynn tries to manage a weak smile but fails.

She really feels nothing, then.

Marlene is standing in front of her, scanning her figure, and Lynn feels like she's about to cry, but she doesn't because tears mean emotion.

Marlene doesn't take her hand. She doesn't hug her. She doesn't acknowledge her.

She turns her back on the monster and walks away, crying.

And Lynn dies alone, not feeling anything at all.

But then it flickers up inside her, giving her another second on earth, as she realises that she was stupid, that Marlene could never have loved her.

_She didn't want to be a monster. She wanted to feel._

But it was too late.

She had become the monster she convinced herself she was. She had lost her love, her happiness, her pain, her hurt.

She lost Marlene.

Lost Marlene to the monster.


End file.
